


blood doesn’t mean family

by Riverdalechonis



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Anne needs a hug, Beheaded Cousins, Foster Care AU, Kitty needs a hug, Original Character(s), They’re teenagers, anne is the best cousin, men are trash, tw abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 09:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverdalechonis/pseuds/Riverdalechonis
Summary: katherine “kitty” howard finally gets to live with her cousin Anne boleyn. however, it’s not how they always dreamed as children. they are both now in foster care, and kitty comes to stay at anne’s group home. she meets 4 other teenage girls who have been through similar things as her and her cousin. but will they see her as family? (i mean probably it’s a fan fiction isn’t it?)it’s sounds very kitty centric but it focusses a lot on anne (and the others too). i have no clue where this came from tbh, but i though it fit well.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so i recently discovered six the musical (about 2 months ago) and i met millie o’connell yesterday at soho cinders and it was the best day of my life. i love the beheaded cousins so here we are.

aragon 17  
jane 17  
anna 16  
cathy 15  
anne 15  
kitty 14

kitty had barely walked in the house when something ran straight into her. 

"anne!" the social worker, maggie said. "i told you not to do that!"

"i can't help it!" the brunette said squeezing kitty even harder. "i'm so excited! me and kitty wanted to live together since we were kids!" she giggled, finally releasing her cousin. 

kitty giggled too, although slightly nervous. 

"right, let her in the door would you" maggie said to anne. 

maggie lead the two girls through to the living room. it was medium sized with cream coloured walls. there were pictures adorning every service, and mess pretty much everywhere. 

"hey guys" a woman, kitty knew her name to be gillian. she looked kind and had the build of a classic mother, but kitty knew appearances weren't everything. "hello katherine. i'm gillian, i'm the owner of the house, like a house mother if you will" she chuckled. "the rest of the girls should be about somewhere"

"we don't care about them! i'm gonna go show kitty our room" anne said, like a child. she grabbed kitty's hand and made to run off but gillian stopped her. 

"anne. i told you to be polite when kitty came. don't go showing off because she's your cousin" the older woman said. she turned to kitty and said "i'm sorry for the mess sweetheart, it was clean before anne woke up" she smirked at anne who looked outraged. 

"excuse me! anna's the one who got all the dance stuff out!"

"dance stuff that she then put away. meanwhile you got out the video games, the art stuff, the board games, the-." 

"yeah alright i get it" anne cut her off. kitty felt very overwhelmed at all this. she had been nervous to come to the group home, however she was slightly comforted by the fact that her beloved cousin lives here. "anyway, can i please show kitty around while you two get up to boring stuff"

"of course sweetheart" gillian said, reaching to try and flatten anne's crazy mob of hair. anne dodged her advances claiming that if it didn't flatten the first 40,000 times, it's not gonna flatten today. 

"sorry for her" anne said walking out of the living room. 

"is she- is she nice?" kitty said, speaking for the first time since walking into the house. 

"yeah she's good. absolutely harmless. nothing like, like them" kitty winced "but yeah, lemme show you around" she walked into what was clearly a dining room. there was a large table, enough room to sit at least 8. the chairs were mismatched and odd, but it just created a sense of homeliness. when kitty turned, she saw a decent sized kitchen, with lots of appliances out on the sides. 

"so this is the dining room and kitchen. we all take turns cooking meals and stuff. they don't let me do it on my own anymore. i mean you burn 4 meals in a row and suddenly there's no trust. outrageous" kitty giggled slightly, more comfortable now she's not around the adults. "aw kitty, i missed you so much" anne said wrapping her arms around her cousin again. "i'm so sorry i couldn't get you here earlier. i tried so hard but adults take forever to do things. i swear teenagers should just run the country, we'd get everything done so much quicker"

"it's ok annie" kitty said hugging her back just as tight, breathing in the familiar scent of anne's hair, just like she used to when they were younger. "the last place wasn't too bad, nice people. plus i'm here now." 

just then another girl walks in. she had dark skin and a pixie hair cut. she exuded confidence and badassness (is that a word? it's is now). she caught sight of the two and smirked. 

"so anne, this the cousin you've not stopped talking about for the past 3 weeks" she said 

"yep. this is katherine howard, but i call her kitty. kitty, this is anna cleves, but we call her cleves so things don't get confusing"

"hey girl. good to meet you" cleves said, walking over to the fridge and getting out some orange juice. kitty just smiled shyly. 

"i'm giving her a tour."

"fairs. just please don't go in aragon's room" she turned to kitty "she's lovely really, just has a sore spot for this one" she gestured to anne "and i don't want anne to go barging in and aragon start shouting and you thinking she’s like that with everyone" kitty just nodded. 

"don't worry, i don't have a death wish" anne said "c'mon kitty, i've got more to show you" anne led her through the corridor to a room that was full of random bits and bobs. "this is where i hang out a lot. it's great if you just need a break away from everyone. feel free to come in here whenever you want" she said, rubbing kitty's shoulder. 

"how have you been?" kitty asked, it's been a couple months since the cousins saw each other. 

"uh, good. i've been good. this place, is ... good" anne giggled, realising her overuse of the word. "um, still hard sometimes. i mean, i have nightmares quite a lot. but apart from that everything's fine. i mean, i've not got him lurking over my shoulders anymore, so i feel like i can breath again." kitty nodded again, definitely relating. 

"ok, now i'll show you our room. the house only has  
6 bedrooms, so we have to share. but it's just like how we wanted it when we were little"

"yeah remember when you started crying because your mum wouldn't let you stay over. at the big age of 7" she laughed while anne blushed. 

"we were playing the best game of barbie kills ken though" she pouted. they both stopped for a minutes then started laughing. "wow our childhoods really were fucked up. even before everything got... fucked up."

"anyway, let's go upstairs." they made their way up the first flight of stairs. "the first door is gillian and alice's room. you haven't met alice yet, but she's really cool. you'll love her." they walked passed another set of doors. "that's janes room, and then the bathroom next to that. there's three bathrooms tho, one for the adults and two for us. you have to get up really early if you wanna be first tho. and then thats parr's room. she's called catherine as well, but we call her parr or cathy. she's such a bookworm." anne sniggered. 

"oh don't act like you aren't as well" kitty smirked. 

"shut up. and then this is our room. we just added the new bed yesterday so we can redecorate and everything. then next to ours is our bathroom. upstairs is anna and catherine, oh i mean aragon. so many catherine's, and then another bathroom.”

anne opened the door to reveal her, their room. it was medium sized, not much space to move around with two beds, a chest of draws, a wardrobe and two bedside tables. the walls were cream coloured apart from one that was a dark forest green. the shelves were lined with books and photos and just general clutter. 

when kitty took a closer look at the bedside table she noticed the photo frames. one of them was a picture of a young anne with her mother. katherine actually remembers this photo. anne, kitty and their parents had gone on a camping trip. kitty had hated it, hated the noises and the smell and the uncomfortable beds. but anne has thrived. she loved having to walk to collect the water, and snuggling in a sleeping bag. this was a photo of anne and her mum outside the tent, just months before anne's mother died. 

the second photo was actually of anne and kitty. they looked about two and three, wearing matching outfits, both in baby swings. kitty didn't remember this photo but it made her smile. 

the third photo was a group photo. she recognised two of the people (not including anne), it was anna and gillian. there was 5 other people. kitty assumed these were the other girls that lived here, and the older one must be that alice that anne mentioned.  
anne watched her observing her photos. 

"it's really nice here. it genuinely does feel like a family." kitty smiled. 

"so this is your bed here" anne gestured to the bed that just had a plain white sheet on. "alice said we can go shopping tomorrow to get you decorations and stuff-." just then the door burst open. 

"anne when is your cousin gonna be here? i'm gonna bake cookies for her so... oh" the blonde haired girl stopped when she noticed kitty. "oh damnit"

anne smirked "she's already here jane"

'jane' rolled her eyes "yes i can see that captain obvious."

"kitty this is jane, jane, my cousin kitty" anne introduced them. 

"hi, it's nice to meet you" kitty said cautiously. jane smiled sweetly. 

"you too love. i hope anne's not overwhelming you. i remember what it's like coming here for the first time. i don't think it would have helped, this gremlin running up and down the hallways" both kitty and jane chuckled while anne scowled. 

"you would have been blessed to have me welcoming you here" anne pouted, crossing her arms like a kid. 

"she's not overwhelming me. i'm used to her being crazy" kitty laughed. anne gasped in betrayal. 

"fine then" she shouted jokingly "i guess i leave you two be then" she turned away from them both. 

kitty, still laughing, jumped on anne. 

"oh annie! don't cry just because you're not loved" kitty squealed when anne pushes her off and started play fighting. 

jane just rolled her eyes at the two young girls. "if you girls want cookies, i'll be downstairs." and with that she walked out. 

"i like jane" kitty said after getting her breath back from where anne had been tickling her. 

"me too. she's really nice. like a mum" she laughed. "she even offered to cook tonight since it's my night coz you're coming."

"sweet" kitty hummed. she paused for a second, just looking out the window. 

"you okay?" anne asked. 

"i just can't believe i'm really here. like we're really gonna live together? i'm so excited" she grinned. anne laughed, wrapping her arms around her baby cousin. 

"me too kitty"


	2. first dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i quite like this sorry ngl. if anyone has any requests let me know. thanks for reading <3

anne and kitty spent pretty much the rest of the day unpacking kitty’s clothes and possessions. anne picked up a couple hangers of clothes and screwed up her nose. 

“i see you already got the school uniform” she grimaced and looked over at kitty. 

“yeah... not the best uniform i’ve had” she sighed “annie” anne looked up from where she was trying to see how long kitty’s skirt would be on her. 

“yeah?”

“i’m, im a bit nervous about joining a new school” kitty said biting her lip. anne put down the skirt and sat next to her cousin on the bed. 

“i get that. but don’t worry, i know a couple people in your year so i’ll tell them to look out for you. plus you can always hang out with me and my friends. our groups kinda a mix of years. i’ve got your back kitty. and i’m not scared to bust a few skulls for you” she said, smirking, pushing into kitty a bit. “don’t you worry. you’ve got all the other girls too. they’ll adore you, even aragon.”

“am i gonna get to meet them?” kitty said

“yeah, at dinner. i think everyone will be around so” 

“okay” kitty went back to folding her leggings. 

it was another hour or so before someone yelled up the stairs “DINNER!!!”

anne leapt off the bed, grabbing kitty and wrenching her bedroom door open. she almost flattened another girl as she dragged kitty down the stairs. 

“ANNE BOLEYN!!!” kitty heard behind her. 

“sorry cathy!!!” anne shouted back. 

“anne!! i’ve told you a million times not to run down the stairs. at least not dragging poor katherine down too!!” gillian shouted at her, holding a large saucepan. anne plopped down in one of the seats, leaving kitty standing awkwardly, out of breath. 

“not my fault god gave me all this energy. kitty you can sit here” she said pulling her cousin down into the seat next to her. anne grabbed a piece of garlic bread before anyone else had even sat down. 

kitty sat down gingerly. she was at the end of the table, next to the head, where a woman was now sitting. she looked too old to be a resident here but way too young to work here.

“kitty this is Alice” anne said around her second slice of garlic bread. “alice, this is my cousin. you know i told you about. we gotta go shopping tomorrow to get stuff for our room”

“hi” kitty said smiling shyly. Alice smirked and rolled her eyes at anne before smiling properly at kitty. 

“hi kitty. it’s nice to meet you. anne’s told me a lot about you” kitty blushed “and i said if we can find time i will take you both shopping tomorrow” she said pointedly at anne. 

“alice is really cool. like an older sister. and not like a grouchy older sister like aragon over here” anne laughed. 

“shut up boleyn” 

kitty hadn’t even noticed that the rest of the table had filled up while she was meeting Alice and watching her cousin inhale a whole loaf of garlic bread. 

at the other head of the table was gillian. then to her left a girl, older than anne and kitty, who had tight curly, shoulder length hair that was dyed dirty blonde with a few brown highlights. she was glaring at anne in disgust as she watched her scoop a giant spoonful of spaghetti onto her plate. she looked over to kitty who instantly looked away, like a deer in the headlights. 

“hello kitty. i’m catherine, but everyone just calls em aragon. there’s way too many Catherine’s around here” kitty chuckled in return. aragon didn’t seem too nasty. 

“aragon’s head girl, so if you’ve got any trouble at school go to her and she’ll knock a few teeth in for ya” anne nudged kitty. 

“i do wish you’d shut up sometimes. scratch that, all the time. and could you at least introduce everyone” aragon scoffed. 

“uh i already have. apart from parr who doesn’t even know what’s happening right now she’s got her nose stuck in her book.” she threw a bit of cheese at the last girl, the one they trampled on their way out of their bedroom. 

she was small, must be around anne’s age. she had a stylish afro of black curls and caramel coloured skin. her focus, was indeed, on her book. she flinched when the cheese hit her in the face. 

“can you not boleyn?” she said at the same time was gillian shouted “anne!”. kitty noticed alice and anna were sniggering to themselves. 

“i just want to introduce you to kitty. it’s considered polite to talk to people at the dining table you know?” she said smirking, obviously joking. 

“as if you’d know what is considered polite. wasn’t it just last week you were standing on this very same table screeching about how manners gets you no where?” cathy challenged. 

“yeah well, it’s not last week anymore is it.” anne said, ignoring aragon’s scoff and jane’s eyeroll. “anyway, kitty this is catherine parr”

“nice to finally meet you. i feel like i already know you from how much anne talks about you” again, kitty blushed. 

“now that introductions are over, why don’t we have some food?” jane said.

each girl helped themselves to some spaghetti, cheese and garlic bread. gillian has to refrain anne from jumping over the table when cathy stole a bit of garlic bread off her plate. 

“anne, you’ve already had 4 bits! cathy’s not had one” she warned, gripping anne’s wrist softly. 

“you snooze you lose” anne said. 

“you act like a child” aragon rolled her eyes. 

“don’t hate me coz you ain’t me” 

“please stop rhyming” alice sighed. 

the rest of dinner was spent bickering and laughing about embarrassing things that had happened that day. kitty chose to sit back and observe each girl. 

anne, of course, ate like she hadn’t been fed for years. it was funny to watch her shovel food in her mouth but it also broke kitty’s heart to think why she ate so desperately (she never used to when her mum was alive). 

Aragon ate delicately, placing her knife and fork down after every bite, as though savering every single bite. she entertained civilised conversation with jane and the adults and sat with her posture perfect. 

jane was very smiley. she too ate very polite, but a lot more relaxed that aragon. she twirled her spaghetti around her fork before popping it cleanly in her mouth. no mess no fuss. 

anna was a very loud person. she would laugh loudly, not caring that everyone could see what was in her mouth. luckily, kitty wasn’t sitting too close to her to catch any spit. but anna was very funny, she was quick witted and could banter incredibly well with anne. the two bounced off each other amazingly, and anna had the best stories to tell. 

cathy spent most of dinner reading, only putting her book down when alice told her to engage in the conversation. she ate her spaghetti in a way kitty had never seen before. she used her knife and fork to cut it all up then simply picked up the cut up pieces on her fork and ate them. it was odd, different. although that seemed to some up cathy altogether. 

after dinner, all the girls helped clean up. they clearly all had their own jobs, so kitty was a little bit lost. 

“you can just sit for now babe” alice said “we can sort out chores tomorrow” she patted kitty gently on the back. kitty watched as anna took all the plates to the kitchen sides and aragon load them into the dishwasher. anne was in charge of putting the stuff away that was on the table (like salt and pepper and place mats) and cathy put away the stuff on the sides. then jane started to fill the sink with hot water, clearly her job was to wash up. 

“can me and kitty go back upstairs now?” anne whined. 

“well kitty might wanna spend some time down here anne” alice said stroking her hair lovingly. 

“yeah! it’s a saturday night anne. that means movie night” jane said from the kitchen “even cathy’s staying down here” 

“even though i have tons of revision to do” cathy moaned. 

“i would quite like to stay down here annie” kitty said softly. anne huffed, then grinned. 

“okay kitty-cat” she said. “i’ll run upstairs and get the blankets” and with that she was off at lightning speed.

“where the hell does that girl get her energy from?”


	3. first day at school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne shows kitty around school and introduces her to a friend kitty quite likes this friend.
> 
> aragon and jane are both 17 and they’re in year 13, anna is 16 and she’s in year 12, cathy is soon to be 16 (wait for a birthday party chapter) and in year 11, anne is 15 and in year 10, and kitty is 14 in year 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it’s been ages since i updated. i’ve been stuck on this chapter for a long time and i still isn’t really like it but i just need to move the story along. i’ve got loads of ideas for chapters i just need to get deeper into the story and kitty needs to be living there for longer. 
> 
> i’ve kind of based this school on my own school but changed the names and stuff, so sorry if it’s difficult to imagine bc i can just picture it in my head.
> 
> also wbk anne knows absolutely everyone at school, including the teachers. everyone knows what a gremlin she is. 
> 
> i will be including more angst in later chapters but for now enjoy this long chapter of anne being the best big cousin.

it was monday. 

kitty hated monday's, as does everyone else. but this monday was especially bad; her first day at Hayes high school. 

she smoothed down her blazer as she stared at herself in the mirror on the wardrobe door. 

anne's still getting dressed across the room, having only woken up 10 minutes ago, whereas kitty's been up since 5. 

"i'm so happy alice is giving us a lift, since it's your first day. we don't have to get the crummy bus. " she said tucking her shirt into her skirt. kitty nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. just then there's a knock on the door and jane pops her head in. 

"hey girls, breakfast is on the table" she said. 

"okay thanks jane" anne said attempting to tie her tie.

"jesus anne, do i really have to show you again? i told you to just loosen it instead of undoing it so you don't have to do it up again" jane huffed grabbing the knotted tie from anne's hands. 

"i always forget. i just rip it off as soon as i get out of school" she said, watching jane do her tie. kitty giggled despite her nerves. 

"how're you feeling kitty? i remember my first day at Hayes. i was so nervous i couldn't even eat breakfast" she said chuckling. 

"really? well i'm a bit nervous but i feel better coz at least i know you guys" kitty said. 

"yeah, we've all got your back. anne's a bit of a social butterfly so if you stick with her you're bound to meet just about everyone" jane said ruffling anne's hair. "right. breakfast?" 

all three girls made their way downstairs. anne flopped into her seat and kitty sat down, a bit more confidant now after being there for a couple of days. 

"hey girls, eat up. i made waffles today since it's a bit of a special day." gillian said gesturing to the stack on the table. 

"thank you" kitty said politely, reaching for one.

"how are you feeling about today then?" aragon said, sympathetically. 

"um, okay i guess. i'm just n-nervous. like i'm not gonna know anyone in my classes and stuff." she said, repeating herself for about the 4th time today. it was nice that they cared though.

"i get that" aragon said. 

"can't blame ya for being nervous. the schools pretty shit" anne said grinning, chocolate spread smeared across her face. kitty frowned. 

"don't worry kitty she's just joking. anne what have i told you about that language" gillian said. 

anna then walks in, on the phone. 

"yeah babes, course." she paused, picking up a waffle. "no coz i've got netball after school, but i'll meet you after."

anne smirked "Hey jodie!!" she screamed, already knowing who anna was on the phone with. anna glared, flipping anne off before retreating back to her room. 

"i swear there's not a moment when she's not on the phone with that girl" aragon said "i can hear them talking at night from my room"

"girls we've gotta go soon if we're gonna get there on time. bromley traffic is shit. oops i mean, very bad" alice said, laughing when gillian glared at her. 

anne sprinted upstairs, grabbing her and kitty's bag before kitty had even realised she'd left the table. she only realised anne had got her bag, when it hit her in the face as she tried to climb the stairs. anne had hurled the bag right into her, knocking her back. 

"oh my god kitty. shit sorry. are you okay" she said, trying not to laugh. kitty let out a snort, rubbing the pain in her nose away. 

"jesus anne. give me some warning would you" she said laughing. it didn't really hurt. 

they both made their way outside where the minivan was. cathy was already in, munching on a waffle (she was probably busy revising that's why she missed breakfast), and aragon, jane and anna were also there. Aragon and Jane could both drive but neither could afford a car, so they decided to take advantage of the lift kitty and anne were getting today. the buses were disgusting. 

"wait! anne said, as she put her foot in the car. cathy flinched, as anne had been very close to her face when she shouted. anne galloped back onto the house. 

"what's she doing?!" alice huffed, checking her watch. just then anne came back, stumbling over her own feet and she pulled a grey hoodie over her uniform. "anne, you're not allowed to wear that. it's against uniform rules" 

"the thing is alice, i'm a rebel. and gillians not here to stop me" she said pushing kitty into the car. alice rolled her eyes, not bothering to argue. 

it took about half an hour to get to school because of traffic. once at school all the girls jumped out. 

"thanks alice!" anna shouted. 

"no problem guys. anne make sure to look our for kitty!" 

"okay! now stop shouting" anne said embarrassed 

"bye anne boleyn! love you hunny bun" she screamed cackling. anne rolled her eyes as the rest of the girls laughed. they all went separate ways, anna heading off towards the back of the school to the sports hall. 

jane and aragon went to the sixth form common room. cathy headed towards the science block, as her and her friends hang out in one of the classrooms. 

kitty took a deep breath as she surveyed the playground. 

"this is the junior playground, so only year 7s and 8s can go on here at lunchtime. but it's a good way to have it because year 9 to 11 have their own playground. it's good because the younger years are so annoying." anne said, grabbing kitty's hand and guiding her through the school. "i'll take you to reception and we can get your timetable and form and everything like that" she said. kitty just nodded, too nervous to speak. 

it was clear everyone at school knew anne. walking through the junior playground, most of the year 7s and 8s stopped to look at her, slightly confused about who kitty was. then, walking through the hallways, many people greeted anne, or smiled at her, or waved. 

jane wasn't kidding when she said anne was a social butterfly. but anne had always been like that. kitty remembered going to a playground with her cousin every weekend when they were younger, and anne would make new friends every time. but she'd never leave kitty out, always including her and introducing her to everyone. 

they got to reception and the woman at the desk glanced at anne.

"not in trouble are you boleyn. the school days not even started" she said, grabbing a sheet of paper ready to write down what anne had done. 

"nope nothing. this is my cousin, and it's her first day today. we need to get her timetable and everything like that." anne said, leaning over the counter and grabbing two worthers that were in a bowl. she unwrapped one and handed the other to kitty. kitty took it tentatively, but the woman didn't seem to care. 

"oh! okay then. hi hun, i'm mrs halter. you must be Katherine Howard" she said, rifling through papers on a clipboard. 

"um yes" kitty said, nervously "but, would it be okay if you called me kitty?" she bit her lip. behind the desk, anne grabbed her hand, squeezing it slightly. mrs halter smiled. 

"of course it is love. so i've got your form, timetable, planner and councillor times here. anne here has permission to miss first period to show you around the school." she said handing over some sheets of paper and a planner. kitty's eyes widened when she heart the word "councillor". anne sending this, nudged her slightly. 

"it's okay. just everyone in foster care has to have at least one session. it's really not that bad. and if you don't like it, you don't have to go again." she said, reassuringly. 

"okay, class starts in five minutes so i'll let you two go. here's the note if any teachers ask you why you're out of lesson" she said, scribbling on a piece of paper. "don't worry love, you're gonna be fine here" she said to kitty. "oh and anne, you know that's not uniform" she said referring to her grey jumper. "take it off. you know someone like Pence will take it if you don't" anne just rolled her eyes but didn't bother to take it off. 

they both thanked her and left. 

"she seems nice" kitty said. 

"yeah she is. she gets what it's like being in foster care, gets how hard it is. she told me loads of stories about her childhood. it makes her easy to relate to." anne said

"do people know. like does everyone here know that you're in foster care" kitty asked

"i mean yeah, but they don't talk about it a lot. to my face anyway. i mean once, a boy tried to do that "you're adopted" thing to me and i punched him in the face. after that it kinda went round the school. people are cool about it though. there's quite a lot of people here that are fostered to be honest." she said "but i didn't tell anyone you were in foster care, you know, just in case you're not comfortable" 

kitty almost welled up. anne was so protective over kitty. it made her feel loved. anne was her biggest supporter. 

"thank you" she whispered "i'm not sure if i want people to know yet." she said. 

"that's absolutely fine" anne smiled. "right now let me show you around"

anne gave kitty a tour of the school. it was smaller than kitty's previous schools and the facilities were broken and old, this school clearly didn't get much investment. 

"um, so you've got english lit first, which is right at the top of this building." anne said leading her up the stairs. "i know mrs Gill pretty well so i can talk to her before your lesson starts if you want" kitty smiled. 

"thanks annie" 

when they got to the top, both girls were panting and their legs were burning. 

"been here 4 years and those stairs still kill me" anne chuckled. "right this room is where you have english lit. and then this is where you have english language. not gonna lie, both of them are intensely boring" she smirked, pointing to two separate classrooms. "first period hasn't finished yet so your class won't be here" she checked her phone for the time. "but i know a couple people in your class so i'll introduce you." she knocked on the classroom door and opened it without an answer. 

inside there was a woman, she was tall and pretty. her hair was long, brown with natural blonde highlights. her complexion was pale but beautiful. she must have been in her mid twenties. she smiled when she saw anne.

"hello anne, who's this?" she said. 

"this is my cousin, kitty howard. she's new and she's got english with you first. i wanted to make sure she got to class alright." anne said wrapping an arm around kitty's shoulder. 

"oh yes! i remember seeing your name on the notice email this morning. it's very nice to meet you kitty. i'm mrs gill" she said sincerely. kitty got a very nice vibe from her. 

"it's nice to meet you too" kitty said smiling. 

"i'm gonna stick around for a couple minutes but we'll wait outside" anne said steering kitty out. "bye miss"

"bye girls. see you in a minute kitty" she said, going back to her computer. 

"i like her" kitty said softly when they're were outside. 

"yeah she's chill. she lets me go to her classroom whenever she doesn't have a class and she lets me rant about stuff. honestly she knows more about me than my councillor. sometimes she rants about her life too. she always talks to me about her wife and she showed me a couple pictures. they're a bloody gorgeous couple. honestly." anne chuckled. 

"i'm guessing there's a lot of support at this school then" kitty said, biting her lip. she hopes all these teachers will like her as much as they do anne. 

"well i actively found it. but yeah, and you can get in on it because i will share absolutely everything with my favourite cousin" anne said pulling kitty into a bone crushing hug. 

"anne get off that hurts" kitty winged, but also chuckling too. 

"hey bo!" a voice called. anne pulled away and turned to see who was calling her. 

"hey mads" anne grinned. "you got english yeah, with miss G?" the other girl nodded "cool. this is my cousin kitty. can you look out for her?" 

"course i can" she said smiling sweetly "hey kitty i'm madeleine but everyone calls me mads."

"hi" kitty said shyly 

"is kitty short for something? coz that's a pretty cool name. i wish i had a cool name, mines so common. i honestly don't know what my parents were thinking when they named me. they clearly have no imagination." she started rambling. kitty chuckled slightly. 

"yeah, it's a nickname. my real names Katherine, but i really hate when people call me that coz..." she shivered, memories resurfacing. anne grabbed her hand. 

"i've gotta go kit. i've got maths and Pence will kill me if i'm late again. i'll meet you at break. mads will you take her to the playground? thanks babes. bye kitty see you later" she said, seemingly all in one breath before she started sprinting through the doors and down the stairs. 

in the distance a shrill shout of "anne boleyn stop running on the stairs" could be heard. the people around them all laughed, everyone recognising the antics of anne boleyn. 

the rest of the day went by quickly. kitty met a lot of people through anne. she spent most of her lessons with mads, who was in all of her core subjects but also in her dance class. she was tall (taller than kitty and anne), and she had shoulder length blonde hair. her makeup was heavy but it suited her. she looked like a typical secondary school bitch but she was anything but. she was absolutely lovely and made sure to include kitty in everything without making her feel awkward. it was clear why anne was friends with her. 

on the journey back kitty was content to just sit there and answer questions about her first day. her favourite teacher was definitely mrs Gill, best moment? when anne tripped up the stairs and pushed over a whole pack of year 7s. the food? it was fine, the pizza was a bit dry though.

that night kitty lay awake in bed, listening to anne’s loud snores. maybe, just maybe, her life was about to head in a good direction.


End file.
